


If you nut in space

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Dick Jokes, His bones encased in a screaming form ;), Mentions of Masturbation, drumbot Brian if you’re out there I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: Does it push you backwards? Brian tries to find out so he doesn’t get lost in the cosmos lonely
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	If you nut in space

Brian is alone in space, and cold. He doesn’t know where he is or how long he has, although his species has always been capable of brief sojourns in space. The one thing he knows is this. If you nut in space it pushes you backwards. He knows where the planet is and knows he can get it up. It leaves him with only one option left. He pulls down his pants and gets to work. It’s a hard job, but it’s one that he’s got to finish if he wants to be able to come back to his house on the planet below. 

The task is well in hand when he starts to freeze through. Just as he nuts, letting out a silent scream, the ice freezes through his body, getting all except his heart.


End file.
